


You've Thought About This

by alxxiis



Series: Fulfilled DA Drunk Writing Circle Prompts [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Drunk Writing Circle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxxiis/pseuds/alxxiis
Summary: Cullen, Rosalayn, Dorian, and the Iron Bull play cards in the Inquisitor's room. Cullen regrets agreeing to play.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Mage Inquisitor & Cullen Rutherford, Female Mage Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Male Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Fulfilled DA Drunk Writing Circle Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576303
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	You've Thought About This

Rosalayn smirked as she grabbed the four cards in the center of the table and placed them on top of the previous tricks her and Bull had won.

“I don’t know how you convinced me to do this… again,” Cullen groaned, looking at his bare arms.

Bull laughed, his voice bouncing off the walls of Rosalayn’s bedroom.

“What’d she do?” he asked. “Show up in your office naked?”

“Call you to the grand hall while naked, perhaps?” Dorian said.

“Why do you assume nudity was involved?” Cullen asked, his cheeks and ears turning red.

“No nudity was needed,” Rosalayn said proudly. “See, there’s this spot near his jaw–”

“Rose!”

The three of them laughed heartily while Cullen rubbed his hand over his neck. Rosalayn reached under the table and gave his thigh a sympathetic squeeze; he pulled away as he gathered the cards and began shuffling. The crease between his eyebrows was prominent, as was his pout. Bull adjusted his and Rosalayn’s counting cards, marking their score as eight. He leaned over the table and looked pointedly at Dorian and Cullen’s score. Two.

“You’ll be losing your small clothes next,” Bull taunted.

He threw his head back making Cullen’s mantle that hung off his horns ripple like hair.

“It doesn’t go on your head,” Cullen mumbled. “Are you ordering up or passing?”

“Pass,” Rosalayn said.

“I’ll pass as well,” Dorian added.

Bull tugged on the mantle as he also said, “Pass.”

“Good,” Cullen grunted.

He picked up the face-up card and replaced it with one in his hand before shoving the remaining cards in the kitty across the table to Dorian.

“Alone?” Dorian asked. “You’ve thought about this, haven’t you? Or have you already forgotten what happened the last time you went alone?”

“Trust me, I haven’t,” Cullen hissed.

Dorian shrugged. “All right. It’s all you, Commander.”

Rosalayn plucked a card from her hand and tossed it in the center of the table: the Divine of drakes. She looked at Cullen and snorted into laughter. Jaw clenched and heat traveling from his face into his neck, he threw down his cards and stood from the table with such force his chair fell behind him. Dorian and Bull joined in the laughter, and Bull placed an off-suit card on Rosalayn’s.

“Here, I’ll just go ahead and play that for you,” Rosalayn said, grabbing the king of drakes from Cullen’s card pile.

“The _one_ card,” Cullen growled. “The one bloody card that could stop me!”

“Off with the small clothes!” Dorian demanded.

Cullen groaned and slipped off the last bit of his clothing, leaving him completely exposed. He threw it at Rosalayn before hastily grabbing the chair and sitting down to hide himself.

He looked down at his discarded hand and pouted. “Never again.”

**Author's Note:**

> The card game they're playing is Euchre, but I didn't give it a _Dragon Age_ name because it didn't seem important. The divine in equal to the ace, beating the king.


End file.
